narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanon Tournament: Akemi vs Otohime
Match 6 Combatants Akemi Otohime Watatsumi Location Open plains with a nearby body of water. ---- A slight breeze moved through the open plain, causing the tall grass to brush against Akemi's shins. The kunoichi stood out in the bright sunlight, as her dark attire and face paint was more suited to shadows. One hand hovered over the handle of the kukri she had strapped to her lower back and her eyes remained fixated on the girl in front of her. The flowing red hair of her adversary was similar to her own. Perhaps Akemi's hair would look like that if she chose to grow it beyond her ears. "I apologize for this," Akemi said. "I don't view you as a true enemy, but regardless you will not leave this field alive." In a blur of motion, Akemi's hand shot forward and several diamond spikes shot out towards the other young girl. At the same time Akemi drew her kukri with her other hand and moved in an arc to the side of her opponent, hoping to out flank her and deliver a chopping strike to the back of her neck. Otohime didn't respond to the girl's confident words she instead remained in her fighting stance and observed the oncoming spikes and her opponent who, was trying to flank her. Matching the girl's speed, Otohime took out several kunai and threw them at the diamond spikes to knock them away before extending her right hand to block the other attack. Instead of the kukri slicing through her hand like one would expect it to, it simply bounced off as if it was nothing more than a dull butter knife. Despite the girl's efforts, there wasn't a single scratch on Otohime's palm and it in fact looked like nothing had hit it at all. Taking full advantage of the surprise her opponent would more than likely have, Otohime quickly lowered her body to the ground with her right side closest to the ground and thrust her left foot upward at the girl's wrist in and attempt to knock the weapon from her hand as well as open up her guard for a future attack. The force of the kick was enough to create a shockwave that radiated outward. This shockwave would not only make follow up attacks difficult for her enemy, but if it wasn't dodged it would knock her back toward the lake and could bruise the enemy quite a bit. Akemi had been unprepared for the strange counter measure her opponent had employed. As the girl dropped down to deliver her kick, Akemi could do little but shift to her side so that the kick would strike her shoulder rather than her wrist. The impact of the kick was much greater than she had expected and Akemi was send back, her feet dragging across the ground. If not for her unnaturally hard bones, the strike would have surely broken, or at least dislocated her shoulder. As it was Akemi was sure she would have a painful bruise on her shoulder for weeks to come. Not allowing her opponent time to breath, Akemi unleashed a stream of bright flames from her mouth. The fire quickly ate up the grass surrounding her opponent until all Akemi could see of her enemy was a dark silhouette in the center of the inferno. As the flames dispersed, Akemi braced herself for a counter attack, ready to deploy a shield at any moment. Otohime rose to her feet and dashed straight toward her opponent and through the flames, taking full advantage of the natural very high resistance to extreme temperatures her Mark of the Sea provided. When she reached her opponent she performed a back flip with foot extended and aiming at the girl's chin as the flames continued to pour from her mouth, which if connected would more than likely daze the girl. When Otohime landed she landed on all fours and facing the ground. Otohime attempted to knock the girl on her back by sweeping at her ankle from behind with a swift kick. Otohime's assault didn't end there. Utilizing her superhuman speed once again, Otohime moved so swiftly that she would vanish from sight only to appear behind the girl moments later as if she had teleported when in reality she had not and had just moved at very high speeds. From here, she assaulted the opponents back with a barrage of fast punches that too were moving faster than the eye can see. The last punch was considerably stronger than the former and had the potential to knock the girl back quite far and do a great deal of external damage. As if that wasn't enough she had released a two foot aura for a brief second with that last punch to make dodging especially difficult. As soon as the girl had rushed from the flames, Akemi quickly erected a diamond shield, creating one hundred and eighty degrees of protection at her front. The girls initial strikes bounced harmlessly off the diamond. Akemi had been prepared for her Fire Release to fail at bringing down her opponent; the girl was without a doubt a talented kunoichi. Unfortunately, Akemi had not been prepared for the girl to move behind her with such impressive speed. The first of the girl's heavy punches struck Akemi as she was turning, damaging her good shoulder. The strikes continued to pummel Akemi, pressing her back up against the shield she had created. Akemi began protecting herself by coating her body in diamond, but the impact of the strikes continued to slam her back. With nowhere to go, Akemi shattered the diamond shield she had been pinned against, allowing her to fall back as her opponent attempted to deliver a final devastating punch. With no target the punch feel short, leaving the girl among the various shards of diamond that hung in the air. Before the girl could pull back, the diamond shards flew towards her like a swarm of stinging insects. Otohime quickly crossed her hands in front of her chest and then thrusted them to both sides while using her telekinesis to knock away most of the shards and to her opponent it would look as if she had just released an omnidirectional wave of pressure to protect herself. Otohime failed to get all of the shards, however. One grazed her shoulder, thigh, and semi bare foot leaving small cuts on those places. Not wanting to remain there for another attack, Otohime did a couple of roundoffs to create some distance between her and the girl. "Those diamonds are awfully annoying...," Otohime muttered to herself and scowled. On the final roundoff she inhaled deeply and used her draconic lungs to let out a very high pitch shriek. The pitch of the shriek was so high that its frequency is capable of shattering the diamonds in the area into millions of small pieces. The actual volume of the sound is enough to overload her eardrums especially if she had superhuman hearing, causing them to bleed, cause hearing lose for a few seconds, dizziness, headaches, and nausea. These symptoms would become more severe the more acute her opponent's hearing is. The shards of diamond were quickly reduced to a fine, shimmering powder. The high pitch screech threatened to rupture Akemi's eardrums, stabbing into the sides of her skull like kunai. Remaining where she was simply could not be considered an option. Akemi had to escape the noise if she had any hope of winning. As she sheathed her kukri and covered both her ears, which did little to help, Akemi's feet became engulfed in flames. Akemi's body quickly began to lower into the flames, giving the impression that her body was being incinerated. In actuality, Akemi was simply using the Body Flame technique to mask her use of the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. She sunk deep into the ground, placing many meters of soil and rock between her and the screaming girl. Akemi's cleverness didn't end there. Even though her diamonds were reduced to dust, Akemi had continued her use of Diamond Release: Diamond Shrapnel. The diamonds could only be broken down so far. Each speck of diamond dust acted as a microscopic razor. Just as she had done with the larger shards, Akemi simply manipulated them to strike her adversary. This time she had done her best to attack the eyes and mouth of her opponent, intent on using the microscopic blades to blind and irritate the girl. If the battle persisted, perhaps Akemi would be able to use the diamond shards to damage vital tissues in the body. Blood vessels, nerves, even full organs could be damaged, even destroyed by the minuscule diamond blades. Otohime could sense the girl with her Mind's Eye, but paid no attention to her for the time being. Instead, she simply made a mental note of it. Otohime had planned to save her water abilities for later, but seeing the small shards come after her told her that she could not wait any longer. With a mere swipe of her arm she used a basic application of Water Release to effortlessly and instantly flooded the entire area in 30 feet of water. The diamond shards were washed out of the area making them no longer usable by her opponent because of just how far away the shards were. Now standing on top of the water, Otohime looked down at the water's surface and awaited her opponent's resurfacing. Akemi remained deep in the earth, trying to mentally grasp what was happening on the surface. One a few rare occasions, Akemi had been forced to travel under bodies of water. There had been no water in the open field at the start of the battle, but Akemi was sure that she now sat below a massive lake. The open plain had been flooded. How? Was a such a thing even possible? Literally nothing short of a cubic kilometer of water could have been used to turn the flat terrain into a water wonderland. It suddenly struck Akemi that her opponent was not only talented, not only incredible, but like Akemi herself; the very pinnacle of what a shinobi can be. Playtime was over. Akemi slammed her palms together, and gathered a large amount of chakra. Above ground, the surface of the water seemed to be perfectly still, as Otohime stood patiently atop her creation. Things almost seemed serene until a massive column of diamond spikes began shooting up from the surface of the water. Some of the spikes quickly began sprouting more spikes like massive offshoots. Many of the spikes simply seemed to be positioned to restrict movement, while others were aimed directly at Otohime. Otohime felt a tingling sensation at the back of her neck as her water sense ability picked up the sudden motion of the water, allowing her to be able to evade most of the spikes as if she had some sort of danger sense by jumping and weaving through her environment. All except for one that created a small cut on her shin. Afterwards, Otohime closed her eyes and relaxed her body and used her water sensing ability to probe around the area for any bodies of water. Naturally, she sensed the water she just conjured, but that wasn't what she wanted. Finally, less than a second later, she found it located deep in the earth. Groundwater. Now that she had pinpointed the water she was looking for, she raised her hands as if she was raising a large bowl of water. At the same time, Otohime used her hydrokinesis to extract the groundwater out of the ground in large amounts to add it to the water she had just created, which increased the depth of the flood by more than 10 feet. This was only the beginning. The sudden lack of groundwater resulted in the ground to undergo subsidence. The ground above and around Otohime's opponent began to sink below the girl to create a large crater that fully exposed and submerge her opponent to the water that was once above her. Otohime then increased the water pressure of the flood to the point that if there were any trees left they surely would be crushed. Otohime made it so the water pressure of the water near the surface was greater than the deeper parts of the flood instead of vice versa like one would expect. This meant the likelihood of her opponent being crushed by the water pressure rose exponentially as she tried rise to the surface and staying underwater wasn't much of an option either. Time seemed to slow to an agonizing crawl as Akemi slowly began to be crushed under the weight of the impossible amount of water. Was she going to die here? Had her entire life simply lead her here to this moment? To be killed off by some random girl? Akemi had no intention of letting that happen. At the very least, she wouldn't be the only one to die here tonight. With every muscle in her body straining with the effort, Akemi began forming a series of hand seals she never imagined she'd form again in her life. In mere moments Akemi felt as if her insides were boiling. The pain quickly overtook her body and as she felt on the brink of consciousness everything went numb. She'd be lucky to survive this and even if death was not how her day was going to end she'd never fully recover. The water around Akemi began to boil. Secret Hellfire Technique: Burning Man On the surface the water was already beginning to evaporate, hot steam wafting up into the air and scorching Otohime. The massive volume of water that had been conjured would seal the girl's fate. Akemi's technique would evaporate any water it came into contact with. The stream would be spread over such a wide area that evasion was a virtual impossibility. A crimson glow was now visible beneath the water's surface. The unnatural flames could be seen even through the curtains of steam. The sphere grew until the fire peaked out of the water's surface, which quickly began receding as the water turned to steam. The heat from the Hellfire alone would be lethal to anything in the vicinity, but with the addition of the steam it was like a small sun shrouded in boiling gases. As the cost of her skin and possibly her life, Akemi was going to cook the Goddess of the Sea like an over sized lobster. Otohime's water sense alerted her to the sudden evaporation of the surface of her water as the depths of it continued to crush her foe. This gave her enough time to use Shield of Water to surround herself in a dome of water. Instead of using normal water that would have been easily evaporated by the powerful flames, Otohime opted to use the powerful seawater of her Sea Release as a replacement. The power was enough to keep the hellfire at bay, leaving Otohime unharmed as she gently fell to the ground due to because of how the water that once flooded the area was now thickly layering the area as boiling water vapor tat Otohime is unharmed by due to her immunity to water. She inhaled deeply and gathered a very large amount of water in her lungs. Sea chakra is then added to the water in an 8:2 ratio augment the water's power so that it will be on par with the legendary Amaterasu. The sea chakra also gave it the ability to rapidly absorb the chakra and dehydrate anyone who dares touch absorb the water in any way. She then increases the water pressure of the godly water in her lungs and lets out a loud draconic roar as the water is unleashed from her lungs and out of her mouth as a giant torrential blast. The power of the blast is enough to utterly obliterate and wash away nearly anything in its path, even Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation has been shown to not stand a chance against this technique so simply blocking it would not be an option. In addition, it was traveling at her opponent at ungodly speeds so dodging it, especially in the weakened state her opponent is currently in, would be very difficult. "Ryūjin Shinkō," Otohime said. The blast hit its target head on and its power proved to much for the formidable shinobi, which led to her body to being obliterated with anything remaining washed away along with it. Otohime looked sadly at the scene before her. Although this was just an virtual environment, which is the only reason she decided to participate in this tournament at all, it still was hard for her to hold back a panic attack. She slowly walked away wobbling a little and wondering to herself who her next opponent would be. "The deaths in here a bit more real than I thought and wished for...", Otohime spoke. ---- ---- 2017 Fanon Tournament Match 6 Victor: Otohime Watatsumi